Talk:MP Drainkiss
This spell is awesome on Colibris. They can't reflect blue magic, and with AF body and hat (amorph > bird), I would get anywhere between 11 (highest resist) to ~140 (no resist), with an average of 60-80. This was on VT-ITs, mind you. Not sure if this works on Lesser Colibris, since they don't have that reflect thing, so they may not have MP. Can anyone confirm this? --Kyrial 09:57, 3 December 2006 (EST) I can confirm that Lesser Colibri indeed are MP Drainkiss-able. The success rate and aspir number are the same as well, my best stacked with Azure Lore for 229. --SamojDaCat 1:41, 29 May 2007 (MST) I learned this spell from a Wadi Leech, but I notice that it's not on the list there. (Learned it on my Gassan 'run') --Azulmagia 11:44, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :As I've said on other blue magic pages... the lists of mobs you can learn it from are merely *examples*. You can learn it from ANY mob in the family (in this case, leeches). --Kyrie 00:24, 14 April 2008 (UTC) I removed/changed the following from the main page, as it is along the lines of talk page material: -Drained MP cap at 165. (190 on magic burst, unconfirmed cap with Azure Lore) -I just recieved 215mp from a Mp drainkiss combined with Burst Affinity and a level5 Convergence without magic burst or Azure Lore Considering the combined experience on this talk page and my personal usage, I replaced it with: -Drained MP caps at 165, Magic Burst and Job Ability bonuses can aspir for above the cap. Added blue magic skill to decreases resistance, since that is the primary stat regarding magical accuracy. Also, they daytime thing still makes me curious. Not parsing, I kinda checked for myself and it seems fairly accurate. Can anybody confirm? Until then, I removed the "much" and moved it to the bottom. SamojDaCat 04:53, 2 April 2009 (UTC) *=* Please note that you get a % boost with a drakstaff eq'd. My cap so far is 321 on past Colibris with Azure Lore and magic burst. Please note that AF1 Hat and Merits on co-relation greatly improve the chances of higher mp returns as amorphs vs birds namely colibri.--Reepicheep 12:31, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Since when is this resisted more at night? Where's the proof? That seems like a really esoteric rule to the spell, and I don't believe it, personally.--ClarkSammich 06:26, 26 May 2009 (UTC) * Is there some kind of proof or source for the 'Not affected by INT' line on the main page? I've always stuck to macroing spare int gear for this spell. Curious if this is someone's personal experience, or if there was some testing done on it. Magic Burst Ive tried to magic burts this, but i dont seem to be able to get it in because of the casting time, any tips? *I've magic bursted this think on colibri's by using a macro of /wait 4 or 5 I believe I'm not 100% sure that it bursted as I only have on screen damage details, I found it resisted/partially resisted ALLOT less when I did it, so I'm assuming that it did burst, I may have the wait timer wrong to, it was almost 2 years ago. BlackElement 16:40, 19th May, 2010 (GMT). *i manually hit chain/burst affinity, manually use Red Lotus Blade, and hit my macro for death scissors. then manually select MP Drainkiss (with both the weapon skill and drainkiss highlighted before hand so i dont have to scroll to them). Almost never fails. Full macro just play with /wait times until you get it right. Macro JA's and WS, then a seperate macro for spells. The only /wait timer you really have to play with would be between the Spell creating Darkness and MPDrainkiss. --Defiledsickness Learning I dont know if this is common, but i am, atm, 33 BLU and learned MP drainkiss without having capped blu magic. So.. i'd like to share this with you all so it may not be that you can only learn this on 33 as lowest with max blue magic skill. You may learn it on 33 with ~1-2 less magic skil ^^/. ~Samunai - Bahamut~